


Of get well cards and beef stew

by lozinja



Series: The adventures of Michael Unwin-Hart and his stupid dads [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lozinja/pseuds/lozinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy was not sick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of get well cards and beef stew

**Author's Note:**

> Written in bed whilst battling a cold myself. My own personal Harry Hart would have been very welcome.

Eggsy Uniwn was not sick.

He didn’t have time to be sick for a start. Michael was due to come home from nursery school in an hour, but before that he needed to finish this field report. Merlin had been nagging him about it for over a week. Plus Percival was due back from New Zealand (New Zealand? Really?) the next morning with intel he’d been gathering about a very dodgy businessman buying up large tracts of land for currently unknown purposes, and Eggsy would be expected to be at the debriefing.

So really, this flu that he definitely did not have? It could fuck right off, ta very much.

Eggsy put down his pen as another coughing fit caught him by surprise. When it finally passed, he picked up his tea to soothe his throat.

If he could just concentrate on getting this report done, he could get home in time to pick up Michael himself. They could have something nice and comforting for tea. Beef stew. God that sounded lovely. And with any luck Michael would go to bed early and Eggsy would be able to get a decent night’s sleep.

It had gone cold.

Of course.

Eggsy pulled a face at the taste of cold milky tea and rubbed at his eyes before attempting to refocus on the report in front of him.

“Go home, Eggsy.”

Eggsy looked up to see Harry standing at the doorway of his office

“I just need to finish this report,”

“Eggsy.” That was the tone that Harry used on Michael when he was being particularly stubborn about bedtime. Eggsy knew he was in trouble.

“That report can wait. I want you in a taxi and home within the next five minutes.”

“But Mike-”

“Will be fine. I’ll finish up here for this evening too.”

Eggsy sighed heavily. Any attempt to argue with Harry always ended in failure.

“You’re going to have to be the one that explains to Merlin why this report isn’t with him by this afternoon.”

“I’ll handle it. Now go.”

 

On the way home, Eggsy let himself relax for the first time that day and realised how terrible he actually felt. His joints ached and the congestion in his nose was developing itself into a lovely little headache, which only felt worse when a coughing fit hit him. In short, he felt like shit.

After stumbling into the house, Eggsy stripped out of his suit and stood under a blissfully hot shower until the aches in his joints lessened and the steam in the room was so thick that he could barely see the other side of the shower cubicle. He stumbled back out and, after the most perfunctory of efforts in drying himself, threw himself into bed, wet hair and all. He was asleep within minutes

 

Eggsy was woken what felt like hours later by soothing fingers combing through his hair.

“How are you feeling, darling?” Harry asked. Eggsy grunted and pressed into the gentle touch, not bothering to open his eyes.

“Do you think you’d be up for some beef stew?” 

Eggsy forced his eyes open to look up at Harry

“How did you know?”

Harry smiled down at him. “I know all your comfort foods, and beef stew is always what you want when you’re sick. I’ve ordered some from that Irish pub down the road.”

Oh god, steak and Guinness stew

“I love you,” Eggsy said fervently, turning his head to press a kiss into the palm of Harry’s hand.

“I’ll take that as a yes then.” Eggsy could hear the smile in Harry’s voice. “Sit up and I’ll bring you a bowl.”

Propping himself up on pillows, watched Harry leave the room momentarily, only to return with a tray filled with a bowl of stew, crusty bread, and a pot of tea.

“Do you need me to feed you?”

Eggsy shot Harry a dirty look. “I’ve got the flu. I ain’t dying”

Harry smiled and handed the tray over to Eggsy. “Have at it then. I’m just going to check up on Michael.”

“How is he?”

“Fine. He’s on his best behaviour so that you can get better soon.”

Eggsy smiled at that and took his first mouthful of stew. It was just as good as he remembered. Full hearty flavours that felt like a hug from Harry in food form. He found himself finishing the bowl in no time, then moping up the bowl with the crusty bread that sat next to it on the tray.

 

Eggsy had just poured himself a mug of steaming tea (honey and ginger slices already added. Thank you, Harry) when Harry returned, Michael trailing behind him.

“Hey Mikey Moo” Eggsy moved the mug into one hand so he could free the other for a hug.

“Da said you were sick, so I made you a card to get better.” 

Mike held up a folded piece of paper with three stick figures and a brown blob on the front of it.

“It’s me and you and Da and JB playing when you get better.” Mike explained, pointing out each person in turn.

“It’s brilliant. Thank you.” Eggsy pressed a kiss into Mike’s forehead.

“Why don’t you go play with you legos for a while? I’ll be out with you shortly.” Harry suggested.

“Kay. Get better, Daddy! ”

Mike thumped out of the room and down to the living room. Harry turned to Eggsy.

“How are you feeling now?”

“Better after eating and getting a get well card. I could probably finish that report-”

The glare that Eggsy received for his suggestion had brought hale and hardy men to their knees. In his weakened state, Eggsy didn’t stand a chance.

“Or I could finish this tea and go back to sleep”

“Better answer.” Harry’s face softened and he raised his hand to soothe his fingers through Eggsy’s hair again. “Don’t forget to take the paracetamol. I’ll come join you after I’ve put Michael to bed.”

Harry stood up to leave, but Eggsy stopped him with his free hand.

“Thank you, Harry.”

Harry smiled down at him.

“You’re more than welcome, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm overly invested in these two idiots being parents. There's more of the adventures of Michael Unwin-Hart and his loser dads over on my [tumblr](http://www.lozinja58.tumblr.com/). Come and say hi!


End file.
